Участник:Vzhik/песочница
En:Visceral_Attack Смертельные атаки Смертельные атаки (англ. Visceral Attacks) - механика боевой системы в игре Bloodborne След когтя Похищение крови Наследник Идон Корч Когда противник теряет равновесие, он открыт для убийственной смертельной атаки - просто нажмите R1, когда находитесь прямо перед или позади противника. Эта атака не зависит от того, какое оружие вы используете, и имеет свой собственный отдельный урон, поэтому его мощность не зависит от используемого вами оружия.Смертельные атаки наносят большой урон и часто являются самым быстрым способом прекратить бой. Они придают вашему персонажу непобедимость, выполняя их, и отбрасывают врагов поблизости. Враг в конце смертельный атаки также будет сбит с ног. Вы можете даже использовать это, чтобы сбить сильного врага со скалы или другого высокого места для мгновенного убийства! Для смертельных атак могут быть доступны особые эффекты ряда рун Карилла. Прерывания При экипированном огнестрельном оружии коротким рывком , нажимая L2 с правильным моментом временем перед атакой противника и заставляя противника терять равновесие. Прерывания и смертельные атаки Вы можете использовать выстрелы, чтобы остановить вражеские атаки, если вы правильно угадаете время, это вызовет прерывание. Для этого нажмите L2 во время атаки противника, удерживая пистолет в левой руке. Конечно, вы также должны иметь достаточно боеприпасов для стрельбы. Временные интервалы могут оказаться сложными, и это зависит от каждой атаки. Эта техника с большим риском, но и с большой наградой. Это невозможно использовать против каждого врага, но его можно использовать против большинства врагов, включая некоторых боссов! Если вы добьетесь успеха, враг пошатнется и останется открытым. Подходите к противнику спереди и нажмите R1, пока потеря равновесия дает выполнить мощнейшую смертельную атаку. Что-то еще Смертельные атаки - возможны не только после того как враг потерял равновесие. Вы также можете выполнять обычные атаки - первый единственный этот удар, получит очень большой бонус урона. Некоторое оружие достаточно быстро, чтобы выполнить полностью заряженную атаку R2 за массивный урон. Пушка также может творить чудеса в этой ситуации. Проверьте различные атаки и посмотрите, что лучше всего подходит для вас. Врага также можно заставить упасть вперед лицом, если зайти за спину и удерживая R2, вызвать заряженную атаку. Как только враг потеряет равновесие, нажмите R1, чтобы выполнить смертельную атаку. Руны Кэрилла Похищение крови Blood Rapture: V.ATKs restore HP. With Blood Rapture, your Visceral attacks will restore some of your HP. This is a good alternate form of healing if you like to use interrupts often. The amount healed is a fixed value, not a percentage; this means that Blood Rapture synergizes better with high defense than high maximum HP. You can use Blood Rapture as a tool to maintain the Fool effect, but note that the healing from Blood Rapture occurs after the damage for the Visceral attack is calculated; you won't get the Fool damage bonus on your Visceral attack if you start it with less than full HP. След когтя Clawmark: Ups Visceral ATK. The Clawmark Rune increases the damage of your Visceral attacks. Given that staggered foes already take double damage from other attacks, it isn't always particularly useful. The main benefits of Visceral attacks are the knockback that they can cause and the invincibility frames that they give you. In a crowd of foes, they are a lot safer than performing a normal attack as a follow-up. If you are using other Runes to augment your Visceral attacks, Clawmark could be a helpful bonus. Наследник Heir: More Blood Echoes gained from V.ATKs. The Heir Rune gives you additional Blood Echoes when you kill enemies with Visceral attacks, alternatively you have about 6 seconds to kill the enemy after your Visceral Attack to benefit from rune's effect.. As with the Moon Rune, this is helpful if you want to level up or purchase a lot of consumable items from the shop. Heir Runes don't grant any bonuses in combat, however, so only use them when you don't need the boost that other Runes can give. Идон Корч Oedon Writhe: Visceral ATKs grant QS bullets. Rear Visceral attacks can also trigger this effect, so staggering enemies from behind can lead to bullet restoration as well; that works well if you are using a weapon with a fast charged R2 like the Saw Cleaver. When combined with a powerful, high ammo consumption firearm like the Cannon, you can alternate between Rear Visceral attacks on weak foes and Cannon blasts on strong ones. All told, this is probably the most useful Rune that affects Visceral attacks. It can be used in combination with the others, though, to make Visceral attacks a viable tactic in many fights. Just beware that they won't benefit you as much against foes that can't be staggered easily. проверка внешней ссылки 1 2 3 Почему "Охотники" и "Самоцветы - получение" не отображаются в строке запроса статьи Проверить русское описание руны Объятья зверя. Проверить усиливаются ли выстрелы при бафе Сабли всадника Сделать страницу по сетевой игре Крутить css чтобю сделать нормальные таблицы http://ru.bloodborne.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css Map of Yharnam.jpg Сирота Коса 1880к.jpg Insight Messenger.jpg Bloodborne-workshop-art-ishutani.jpg Weapon stat.jpg Maxresdefault (1).jpg En:Visceral_Attack